Songs vent
Firefly’s Vent Via songs when I don't have access to anything but fandom Im caught up in your expectations Youre trying to make me live your dream But Im causing you so much frustration And you only want the best for me You wanted me to show more interests To always keep a big bright smile But every day I fail to impress So I cry once in a while And this storm is rising inside of me Dont you feel that our whole worlds collide Its getting harder to breathe It hurts deep inside Just let me be Who I am Its what you really need to understand And I hope so hard for the pain to go away And its torturing me But I cant break free So I cry and cry but just wont get it out the Silent Scream Tell me why youre putting pressure on me And everyday you cause me harm Thats the reason why I feel so lonely Even though you hold me in your arms Wanna put me in a box of glitter But Im just trying to get right out And now youre feeling so so bitter Because I let you down And this storm is rising inside of me Dont you feel that our whole worlds collide Its getting harder to breathe It hurts deep inside Just let me be Who I am Its what you really need to understand And I hope so hard for the pain to go away And its torturing me But I cant break free So I cry and cry but just wont get it out the Silent Scream Cant you see how I cry for help Cause you should love me just for being myself Ill drown in an ocean of pain and emotion If you dont save me right away Just let me be Who I am Its what you really need to understand And I hope so hard for the pain to go away And its torturing me But I cant break free So I cry and cry but just wont get it out the Silent Scream Here’s a suggestion Back To the start by Michael Schulte If I could go, go into my heart And search for all the places I left the spark To find a way, way back to the olden days Before it started falling apart Singing songs and telling stories About when we were young Running crazy through the memories When we never could be wrong We would be strong like superheroes High on sugar, we would stay up all night Until the sun comes up, yeah Running crazy through the memories Innocent and young If I could go, go into my heart And search for all the places I left the spark To find a way, way back to the olden days Before it started falling apart I might find it waiting in the corner Somewhere in the dark If I could go, go to where it all began Yes, I would take it back to the start Back to the start Back to the start A little lazy, it was always easy But we were moving on Endless daydreams, as far as they seem Of what we might become We would be strong like superheroes High on sugar, we would stay up all night Until the sun comes up, yeah Running crazy through the memories Innocent and young If I could go, go into my heart And search for all the places I left the spark To find a way, way back to the olden days Before it started falling apart I might find it waiting in the corner Somewhere in the dark If I could go, go to where it all began Yes, I would take it back to the start Back to the start (start, start) Back to the start (start, start) I might find it waiting in the corner Somewhere in the dark If I could go, go to where it all began Yes, I would take it back to the start Back to the start (start, start) Take us back to start Back to the start (start, start) Oh, back to the start Back to the start